A Crossover Imprinted Love Story
by kimmmz
Summary: Roxanne, a with who attends Hogwarts has a boring life that she try's to excite with her best friends Fred, George and Lee. But then some boys come from a friends hometown to 'protect' and she meets a boy with beautiful brown eyes...


**A Crossover Love Story**

**Chapter One; Train Time!**

**Roxanne's POV**

I stashed my trunk on the train after hugging and saying goodbye to my family. I took a deep breath as I started walking down the train. This was going to be a weird year. All over the daily profit they had been slashing Harry Potter and saying that all he told them about Voldemort was lies. Having stayed with the Weasley's many times since I started Hogwarts I had met Harry. And I believed everything he said. He'd been through some horrible shit and the one thing I knew about him was he hated attention, so it was a small, and a _really _small, chance that he's making it up because he's an 'attention junkie' as they'd said. Stupid ministry asshole's thinking they know what's best.

"Roxy!" I heard my best mate call and I turned, grinning.

"Lee!" I shouted and ran into his arms, laughing. Lee had been my best friend since the very beginning of school. We were both really close to Fred and George Weasley, but they were twins and you can't try and mosey in on twins, you just don't have the same connection with them. I had a couple friends who girls, like Hannah – I was probably closest to her- but I really was 'one of the boys'. It's not like I wasn't girly, I wore make up and did my hair and all that, I just got on with guys better. They were funnier and I always find the petty little arguments girl have really annoying. I always end up insulting girls when I hang out with them.

I pulled away and saw Fred and George standing behind him so I hugged them too.

"It's been," Fred started.

"Too long." George finished and they both grinned happily at me. I laughed softly; I loved it when they did that. Most people get pissed off but I think it's great that they have that kind of relationship.

"I know, what has it been?" I said and pretended to think as I tapped my chin. "About _four_ days since I last saw you?" I said in mock despair. They grinned and we made our way into an empty compartment.

"What did you guys do after you left ours?" Fred asked.

"I went back to Lee's for a bit and his mum tried to convince us to get married again." I said and the twins started laughing. The idea of me and Lee getting married was a bit unlikely. The idea of me getting married to anyone was incredibly unlikely. I hadn't even had a boyfriend. I was a fucking 6th year and I hadn't had a boyfriend. Fantastic, no?

(**AN; I know it's different to the book, but F+G are going to only be a year older than Harry. Because it's my fiction and I kinda want them there ;)**

"Then I went back to mine and spent some lovely time with my brilliant family." I said. It's not like I've got a bad family, they're lovely, and I know I shouldn't be complaining, I was lucky to even have my parents around and I loved them _so_ much. But like any parents, they were annoying and boring.

We chatted and joked throughout the train ride to school and got changed when we were nearing Hogwarts. We also planned our start of term prank, but I can't tell you about that, now can I? Some thought it was weird that I hanged around and mucked about with boys, but they bought excitement into my exceedingly dull life. Who was I to deny some fun? Not many would think that being an actual _witch_ could be boring, but it was. My parents are muggles, so naturally, I thought it was going to be really amazing, but it wasn't after a couple of years. I suppose the whole war was going to have a bit of action in it, but it wasn't something one generally looks forward too.

When the train was coming to a stop we grudgingly got up, it looked really cold outside. I opened the door and I saw a group of guys walking down the hallway, they were all over six foot and incredibly ripped.

"Pwoah! When did the hotties get here?" I said, as I watched them walk and strangely enough, Hannah was with them.

"What are you talking about Rox?" Fred said, in mock confusion.

"You lost you're marble's or something?" George said and I turned to them, giving them my full attention for the awaiting pun.

"We've been with you this whole time." They both chorused in sync and I laughed but then Fred pulled me in and shut the door while George put a silencing charm on the door.

I stared at them in confusion. "Okay, this is real need-to-know stuff, yeah?" Fred said seriously as me and Lee stood there looking confused.

"We only know cause we listened in on Dumbledore telling mum." George added. What the hell are they on about?

"Get to the point!" Lee said in annoyance.

"Those dudes, they're all werewolves." Fred said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're here because they live at the same place as Hannah does." George said and I frowned. I'd usually visited Hannah every summer, or she came to mine, but she hadn't even written this year!

"They know about the war and came to protect and help." Fred said as he looked out through the window.

"They're not real werewolves though." George added and I groaned. Why can they never just explain everything simply?

"They can change whenever they want, not just at the fool moon like Professor Lupin did." Fred said, they were both just ignoring Lee and mine's confusion now.

"It doesn't hurt or anything either. What did they call themselves, Fred?"

"Shape shifters, George. Right nifty stuff it is, better than being Animagus!"

"Cool!" Me and Lee practically shouted at the same time. I think all of this stuff is amazing. Werewolves, vampires, merpeople, goblins, house elves. The lot of them! Well, and shape shifters now. I loved all of the different creatures there is as well, the hippogriffs are so beautiful! They're so interesting, you know? I had no idea any of that even existed until I'd turned eleven. How the hell has so many species been kept secret? I think that's why I forced the Twins into giving me _loads_ of practise so I can actually stay on a broom now. Flying is one of the best feelings in the world.

I opened the door again just as one of the werewolves shouted. "Hurry up, Embry!"

I stopped as I heard someone starting to run, I wasn't going to just walk right into a person who could transform into a wolf, now was I? But then Fred, the jackass, just thought I was just being slow and decided to give me a little push to help out!

I stumbled out just as the guy came and he smashed right into me. "Ow." I mumbled as I fell to the floor.

"Oh god! I'm so s-" He trailed of when I looked up into his beautiful eyes. It felt like the whole world was spinning around me and the only thing clear was him. He was kind of bent over as he was about to help me up before he paused. He was so tall, and so muscled. His body was amazing. He was so tanned and had dark hair and lovely deep brown eyes. He had really big eyebrows, beautiful skin and pearly white teeth. He was beyond perfection. It felt there was some sort of elastic in between us, and right now I'd stretched it. I felt like running and jumping into his big, tanned arms. But that would be a little weird, so I refrained.

"Sorry." He finished, kind of breathlessly. Arg! His voice was beautiful too! It was so deep and husky, and - American! He stuck his hand out to help me up and I quickly took it. My skin felt all tingly on his touch, and I smiled up at him.

"You're really h-warm." I said. I very nearly said hot, but I caught myself. He then would have thought I meant the other definition. Not that I didn't think he wasn't hot. He was. Really hot. I just didn't want that to be the first thing I said to him. Wait, why was that even the first thing I said? I tried to shake all these stupid things out of my head and actually pretend to be half normal. He's probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

"Oh! Thanks. Sorry I ran into you." I said and he just grinned madly at me. "That little tosser over there pushed me out." I said and pointed to Fred. Him, George and Lee were all staring at us weirdly. I guess I was acting a little weird. Just laying on the floor staring at some guy wasn't really the norm.

"Don't worry. 's Okay." He said casually and smiled at me. I could have swooned! Most. Beautiful. Smile. Ever.

Arg! I'd only just met him and I was starting to sound like when Katie Bell had a crush on Oliver, our old Quidditch team captain.

"Right." Fred said, his face still in a frown in confusion as he draped his long lanky arm around my shoulder.

"We'll just," George said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Get going." Fred finished and turned us around. Lee scowled at the guy before following us. I turned my head and stared into the beautiful boy's eyes before letting myself be taken away by the twins. He looked angry. Really angry, and was glaring at the twins and Lee. I sighed and carried on up to the carriages. The twins and Lee were always over-protective of me. Sometimes I hated it, but it made me happy that they cared that much about me to worry. And also glad they'd saved me from making an absolute fool out of myself by nearly drooling over him. Close save, there boys.

As we make our way into a carriage and up to the school I tried to talk normally to the guys, but I just can't. All my brain is able to do is think about the beautiful boy I'd ran into.

We walked into school while I'm looking around to try and find him but I failed. I saw Hannah as we walked into the hall and called for her. She pulled away from a guy who'd been holding onto her and turned to me reluctantly. When she saw it was me she smiled happily as we bounded over to each other. I pulled her into a death grip. "What the fuck, Han? No visit, no calls, not a fucking letter!" I moaned as I pulled away and put my hand on my hip and stared at her sternly. She laughed and backed away. "For all we knew, you were dead!" I shouted as the boys came up behind me and put there hands on their hips in the same way and glared at her like I was. We both started laughing at the sight of them.

"Retards." Hannah muttered as our laughing began to cease. The guy who'd been holding on to her wrapped his arms around her waist and they both smiled brightly at me.

"You don't have to worry er…" He started and looked at me questioningly.

"Roxy." I said and crossed my arms and pouted at Hannah in a childish way and they boys laughed from behind me.

"You don't have to worry, Roxy. I wont let anyone hurt her." He said and kissed her softly.

I smiled brightly at Hannah when they pulled apart and I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "Fair enough." I said as we made our way towards the Gryffindor table.

"This is Seth." Hannah said and he nodded to us before returning his gaze back to her. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like she was so precious, and not looking at her would be a waste. That everything she said was law and he _lived_ for her. But then, I could be wrong. It was just a look, after all. Although, I had got rather good at reading peoples expressions. Having a cousin who's bipolar and all, you kind of have to be able to understand what they're feeling every so often.

I then noticed the other guys standing behind them and my eyes locked onto the beautiful boy's. He smiled at me brightly and I blushed and looked away. He was staring really intensely. His friend coughed and pushed him forward so he was in front of me, blocking the table we were now in front of. "Erg hih impfh Umbry." He spat out and blushed when he realised what he said. I laughed quietly, he was so fucking adorable, and I heard Lee snort and mumble 'wanker'. I groaned and smacked him around the back of the head. He frowned at me but I don't think it really hurt him as he has all that extra padding from his dreadlocks.

"Silly little dreadlock boy." I murmured and just shrugged as he took a seat. Seth and his friends all glared at Lee menacingly. "I'm Roxy. Nice to meet you, er, Umbry." I said nervously. Anything to draw their attention away from Lee was worth it. I really didn't want to have to watch them pounce on him.

The boys started laughing while 'Umbry' blushed even harder. "It's Embry." He mumbled and looked away. Well actually, he started looking at my feet, but still.

I laughed a little to try and break the awkwardness. "Oh good. Embry's much better. Umbry sounds a little weird." I said he looked up at me and I smiled at him. I _really_ hate awkward silences. I always just end up saying random shit to say. He smiled even harder and stuck his hand out, as if for me to shake. I shook it and I felt that weird tingling on my skin again. He covered his other hand over mine and I laughed. "Woah, you have big hands." I said and the twins laughed from over at the other side of the table.

"You know what they say about big hands, George?" Fred started and I grinned.

"No, whatever is it, Fred?" George answered in mock curiosity while still smiling. Even _I _knew what was coming.

"Big hands, big…" He started but I cut him off.

"Big gloves!" I shouted and Fred groaned at me while the others laughed. "What? We can't butcher Hannah's innocence." I said to a pouting Fred. He laughed and stopped doing that ridiculous pout while Hannah groaned. The others laughed but Seth just smiled brightly at her.

"As if I could be innocent while sharing a room with _you!_" She grumbled as she sat down. I rolled my eyes but laughed as I sat next to Lee. Embry walked around the table and sat diagonal to me. Yay, now I can gawk at him without having to turn around. Er, not that I'm going to gawk at him, of course.

He was mighty hot though. My eyes just seemed to be drawn to him

"Aren't you guys getting sorted?" I asked as they started to sort the first years down at the front.

"We got automatically put in Hannah's house." Embry said and I looked up at him and smiled. Oh my god! Get a grip! I'm acting like a little weirdo. Smiling at every single thing he does. I never act like this around guys, _never._ My stomach felt all funny, like, when you're in love with someone and you're all nervous, you know? But I only just met him! Why the hell was I caring so much about what he thought of me stuff like that? This is so frustrating.

We watched the first years get sorted and talked for a bit. I groaned and leaned my head on Lee's shoulder. He looked down at me questioningly before wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm cold, tired, and bored." I mumbled and Lee laughed and started drawing small circles on my side. That's one of the reasons why I love Lee, he's always warm and comfy. I only love him as a friend though. This isn't one of those stupid little teen movies were the girl is in love with her best friend and in the end they get together and end up living happily ever after. I used to, I used to fancy him so bad. It's kind of funny to look back on it now, I'd always act so weird around him and he'd never understand what was going on. But I got over that, thank god. I heard a growl and looked up confusedly at Embry.

"You're always bored, Rox." Lee said as I nestled into him.

"And you guys deny," George started muttering.

"That you're going to get married." Fred finished and they shook their heads identically in astonishment.

"Shut_ up,_ man." Lee muttered as I pulled away. I noticed then that the table was shaking, I frowned at it before looking up. Embry was trembling against the table while glaring at Lee. I frowned in even more confusion. What the hell? I caught Embry's gaze and his ferocious gaze and shaking subsided. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him in confusion. He just stared back at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

I looked away quickly and it was kind of quiet where we were on the table. I kicked the twins in the shins at the same time. "Way to make it awkward, tosser's." I muttered quietly as they cradled their legs and glared at me.

The little shape shifters started laughing, although I didn't think I said it that loud. Well, I could hardly call them _little._ They were all massive.

"Er- so you guys are?" I said to the others and they smiled in absolute amazement as the food came out onto the table. They looked up at us in confusion and I smiled madly at them. "Just like magic, right?" I said sarcastically and Lee snickered at them.

"Cool." One of them said as they began to fill their plates up. "I'm Brady." He said and smiled at me before shovelling food into his mouth.

"Collin." The one next to him said as he too began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Quil." Said the other through a face full of food and another mumbled something that I'm presuming was Tyler.

"Fucking hell." I said as after smiling at them and nodding at each in turn. "Boys," I said and George and Fred looked at me with there mouths full with food. "I think I've found some people who can actually challenge the amount of food you eat." I said in seriousness. They swallowed and gasped in mock horror.

"How can this be?" George joked before grabbing another roll. They looked over at the wolf-boy's plates and saw that they all equally have the same amount of food on their plates.

"Damn. Someone who challenges the Weasley boy's on food." I said and Harry, who was a couple spaces down laughed as I caught his eye. Last summer we'd been joking about how much they all eat.

"I really don't know how Molly gets enough." He said and I grinned.

"See ibs murkin ub foof bow." Fred mumbled through food and George and I nodded in agreement.

"Er, what?" Harry said.

"She likes making us food though." I said casually and Harry chuckled before turning back to his in-depth conversation with Hermione.

"How the hell did you even get that?" Hannah asked from the other side of me. I turned around and they were all staring us weirdly.

"I speak _pig,_ remember?" I said sarcastically and she giggled.

Embry caught my eye and smiled goofily at me. "You're amazing." He said quietly and me, Fred, George and Lee all burst out laughing.

"Finally! Someone who realises my true amazingness!" I squealed sarcastically through laughs and Fred and George actually had to wipe tears away.

"We like you, man." Fred murmured as he clenched his side.

"Stitch!" George groaned as he too was holding his side. I smiled, freaking little synchronised stuff like that always happened.

"He was being serious." Seth said and we turned to see them all staring at us confusedly. We sobered up quiet instantly and stared back at them.

"Oh- we thought you was being sarcastic." George said as he, Lee and Fred scratched their necks awkwardly.

I gasped in mock shock. "Why would you assume that!?" I shouted and pretended to glare at them.

"Why _would_ you assume that?" Embry repeated but he was dead serious. I think an actual 'aww' slipped out then and turned to him in confusion. I know I must have looked really simple, but still, there was this major gorgeous man and he was acting so sweet and kind to me! Me!

"Guys, I think Embry's been nicer to me in one afternoon than you guys have since I've met you." I mumbled and Fred laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "I think I'm ditching you as best friends." I said and George laughed.

"Like you'd ever be able to ditch us." He said while I saw Embry grinning like a mad man out of the corner of my eye. He was probably laughing 'cause he was having me on, wanker.

Lee kissed my forehead. "You love us too much." He said afterwards and grinned madly at me although I saw him glare at Embry threateningly. Jesus, they treat me like I'm there child sometimes.

I rolled my eyes and the three of them waited and stared at me. I gave up, grinning and nodding. They smiled and cheered triumphantly then went back to gorging themselves on the food.

When we finished dinner we all trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, listening to Hannah tell the wolf-boys boring facts about Hogwarts.

"That Embry dude is so totally staring at your arse." George whispered in my ear and I shoved him into a wall.

"I'm sure!" I said sarcastically while laughing.

"Hey, watch it!" One of the portraits squealed as George pushed himself of it. I laughed and apologized to it before we started walking on again. I still feel weird talking to portraits, even after all this time.

I heard laughter and turned to see the wolf-boys looking at Embry while he blushed and looked down at his feet. I snapped my head back to the front quickly while sucking my bottom lip. Had he really been doing that? Nah, he wouldn't.

"So, annual outing tonight?" Fred said while grinning. We all smiled back and nodded as we made our way into the common room. We walked over to the very far corner where there was the three old sofa's.

"This is where we hang out." Hannah explained. "Nobody else sits here." She said as I jumped into my place. Lee sat on my left while Fred flung himself onto the smaller one opposite. Brady lounged next to him and Embry came and sat next to me. I tried not to listen to my heart beating ridiculously fast in my chest. What was wrong with me!? He's just sitting next to me and I think I nearly blushed!

"Ooh!" Lee called as he stared at Embry in shock. I frowned to look at him and I saw George standing there. I grinned while Embry just looked confused.

"That's Georgies seat." I explained and he looked up at George then smiled brightly, showing George he wasn't going to move. George being George, he just shrugged and jumped on top of me. I wailed as he crushed me against the seat.

"Fuck!" I moaned and George turned to me, grinning.

"We will later, babes. I'm a little tired tonight." He said and winked at me before kissing my cheek. Embry growled viciously and he started trembling again. I put my hand on his forearm as I wriggled underneath George and his shaking stopped instantly.

"Don't worry." I mumbled against Georges back and smiled mischievously as I slipped my wand out from my jeans and uttered the curse. George's body went rigid and I easily pushed him of me. Fred howled of laughter as the others just stared in shock. Hannah and Lee just looked on, not amused by it all. Lee extracted his wand and said the counter curse and George got up looking really angry.

I smiled up at him brightly. "I think we've found someone to test those puking pasty's on, Fred." George said darkly and I yelped and jumped of the sofa. He sat down and smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't." I whispered, although I wasn't so sure myself. George raised his eyebrow at me challengingly. I pouted slightly at him as I sat on his lap and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "But I love you so much, dearest George." He just kept his eyebrow raised. Embry let out a whimper and we all turned to him in confusion. It was kind of awkward afterwards as we just stared at him. "Er- I think we've found someone to try out the Canary Creams on." I said, trying to break the tension.

"Oh?" George said as he wrapped his arms around me when I shivered.

"These boy's will be up for it." I said and grinned at them all. "I think they'd love the chance to turn into an animal." I tried to keep a straight face as their eyes widened. Fred, Lee and George all started laughing while the others looked at me, trying to figure out what I meant by what I'd just said, before they started laughing nervously. Oh! How much fun this will be.

We started talking and joking all night and I had, along the way, fallen asleep. I was always so cold at night so it was so much better when I was with someone else. That's why me and the boys were always so touchy-feely, I just like stealing their body heat. I also always feel like there's something missing, you know? Like I need to be hugged by someone at times.

Anyway, I think it was about midnight when George gently shook me awake.

"Roxanne!" Fred yelled in my ear when I had just turned and buried my face in George's chest. I jumped and was about to fall to the floor but miraculously, Embry somehow caught me. I smiled up at him as his strong, muscular arms held me.

"Mmm, you're warmer than George!" I said as I reluctantly pulled away and stretched. "You're my new sleeping buddy." I said sleepily and then paused mid stetch when I realised what I said and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Hannah said through laughs as I covered my face to stop everyone seeing me blush.

"I'd love nothing more than to sleep with you." Embry whispered huskily as he stared at me. I thought my heart was going to actually beat out of my chest, it was going so ridiculously mad. He was just joking! Arg. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"Ready, boys?" I asked as Fred, George and Lee stood up next to me. They grinned down at me and their eyes twinkled with the excitement and I laughed. "Coming, Han?" I asked but she was too busy snogging Seth by this point. I shrugged and we walked of. My eye's widened as mine met Embry's he was still staring at me intently. My heartbeat quickened, if that was even possible at this point in time and I unhappily dragged myself after the others.

We did our usually start of school routine of walking idly around the castle, trying not to get caught my Filch, before going down to kitchens and seeing the good ol' house elves. I tried again to act normal, but my thoughts never drifted too far from Embry. I just couldn't get him out of my mind.

* * *

**FIRST EVER AUTHORS NOTE: Wellllll, I hope someone likes this. And if you don't, try keep reading it, I will try make it better. Anyone who is going to read this, shall I have Embry's and some other peoples POV's? Or just Roxannes? + She will NOT be a Mary Sue. Not. Not. Not. **

**So, I've got some ideas for this, but more are VERY welcome :) **

**PLEASEEE review. Even if its like, I like it (Y) Carry on. Or, I dislike it (N) Go die in a whole.**

**ENTIRE FICTIONS DISCLAIMER; I dont own any of this :) Well, Roxanne I own, but apart from that, most of it's someone else's. 'Cause I like stealing other peoples characters and storylines, hahahhaahaaaa... I don't even get the point of a disclaimer. It's FANfiction, duhh, of corse we don't own it. So I won't be writing this on every chapter, just this one. **

**Anyway, I shall try updating soon. Arrrh, I hope everyone likes this. By the way, this is set in HP's fifth year and a couple years after BD. Kimmmz x**


End file.
